


Walk Me Home

by inkbadger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Keith has long hair, Kinda freeform, Little bit of hurt/comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, angst sprinkled on top for funsies, established klance, references to anxiety and coping with ptsd, season 8 has no place here, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: "Walk me home in the dead of nightI can’t be alone with all that’s on my mindSay you’ll stay with me tonightCause there’s so much wrong going on outside."-inspired by P!nk's "Walk Me Home"





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tis I, the queen of angst herself! One day I shall be satisfied with the ruin of these boys, but today is not that day. Sorry. Enjoy!

It’s peaceful as they walk along the endless pier, the soft whispers of the waves caressing the sand and the distant sound of the occasional car engine rumbling over the distance to reach their ears. Above them, nothing but familiar constellations of the stars familiar to their home planet, the moon nearly full as it illuminates their path.

Lance had somehow managed to get Allura to allow the paladins a week of downtime following their last confrontation with the remnants of Sendak’s crew- no one knew what he said, as he was suspiciously tight lipped on the matter, but the endgame had been pretty clear when he’d nearly skipped out of the room and swung Keith into a full-blown bridal carry.

Never mind that that sort of thing did things to Keith’s gay, gay little heart that his boyfriend was able to do such a thing with almost not visible effort anymore.

Lance had invited Keith to Cuba, obviously. Given Keith’s lack of really any family ties to Earth- mom in space, space dog with mom, Shiro and the rest of the paladins, and Lance. Lance, who was one of the most emotionally complex people he had encountered in his life. Lance, who was silly and overconfident to bolster the rest of the paladins in ways they didn’t expect. Who was empathetic to the point he would set aside his own feelings for someone else. Who had seen some of the worst confrontations in their four years up in space and come out of it seemingly unscathed.

Who had dragged Keith out here in the middle of the night because the house was too much, too soon. He’d bolted upright in such a way that Keith had thought they were being attacked, which had then led to some slightly embarrassing things that would not be mentioned again.

Keith fishes for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket- a bad habit from his Garrison days that had been long unsatisfied due to their abrupt ascension into space. Lance side eyes him, a deep furrow between his brow as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth as Keith flicks a light and inhales deeply, shoving his other hand in his pocket.

He knows better than to ask Lance about it now, instead defaulting to a gentle glance as he reaches over to detangle one of the folded arms his boyfriend has tucked against his stomach in a manner that reminds Keith of a kicked puppy, looking out at the serene seas that stretch into infinity. Years of dealing with Lance has taught him that sometimes, he has to take an alternate approach to dealing with his specific issues.

He takes another drag, exhaling it skyward and watching the smoke lazily curl into nothingness.

They’ve changed from the pair of reckless hotheads desperate to prove themselves in a war that was hungry enough to chew them up and spit them back out again with barely a ripple in the pond of the endless stars in space. They’re so much more different than they were four years ago.

Keith had finally decided to grow his hair out, able to braid it half the time if he so desired. Lance loved it, loved playing with it on the bad days, pianist fingers working the knots out of the strands. They’d both hit a final growth spurt- Keith was a solid inch and a half taller than Lance now, and had filled out. Lance had all of the grace of a dancer and legs that stretched on for miles, his shoulders and back subtly muscled in the ways Keith wasn’t.

Lance makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, and immediately, Keith is there, pulling him into his arms, discarding the cigarette with ease as his heel digs into it, arms cradling his other half as if he were made of thousand-year-old glass. Pulls him forward so their foreheads touch, their breath is mingled, and Keith can almost feel their hearts beat in unison. Murmurs something nonsensical under his breath as a shuddering breath rocks through the other, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could take away that which ails Lance in the dark of night. Runs calloused palms down his sides and does what he can without words, because speaking now would destroy the strange melancholy peace that’s been established here, out by the ocean and the wooden planks beneath their feet.

Finally, Lance heaves in a shaky breath, wipes the tears that have caressed his cheeks, and exhales into Keith’s lips. Might try to express some kind of thanks, but Keith won’t have it, silencing the words with his lips, swallowing what hurt and pain he can in the only way that he is able. And when they part, there is a shadow of a grin on Lance’s lips, stretching his cheeks and bringing a glimmer back to ocean blue eyes, snorting and rolling his eyes at his typical behaviour, twisting his fingers with Keith’s own as he parts, leaning against his shoulder as they continue on.

Keith fishes for the pack of cigarettes again, lighting one with easy familiarity and looking up at the skies.

They’ve changed, since those days in the past.


End file.
